Tembok Dimensi
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Update baru dari perangkat lunak untuk berinteraksi kepada producer, tapi beda artinya dengan bertemu dengannya. Perbatasan oleh "tembok" membuat pertemuan mereka tidak akan terjadi, nihil kemungkinannya.


**Vocaloid Fanfic : Tembok Dimensi**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : Angst?**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, 1st Place.**

Warning : tergesa-gesa

* * *

 _Angin musim dingin berhembus harmoni dengan timbunan salju... sekuat apapun kekebalan kaum manusia tidak berarti mencegahnya untuk mengenakan jaket tebal. Dinginnya udara dipenuhi oleh melankolisme drama, di rumah pun tidak luput oleh drama-drama dingin. Termasuk nasib salah satu producer ini, antara dunia nyata dan dunia program._

* * *

POV : ?

Disinilah aku, Izumi Aria menatap sebuah monitor perumahan memancarkan cahaya _dekstop_ yang berbaur di dalam bola mataku, beriris _galaxy blue_. Dingin sekali, sampai menghablurkan kaca dengan embunan salju putih dan gigilan halus. Untung sekali udara sekarang dingin, aku lebih nyaman pada suasana tersebut. Data komputer pada 5 Maret 2014 menunjukkan karya lagu pertamaku bernama _Star-seeking Bluebird_. Memang, belajar menggunakan _Vocaloid_ itu rumitnya bukan main. Belum juga genre dominanku adalah _Piano Trance_. Gerakan tanganku sudah terlatih untuk piano klasik delapan puluh delapan tuts yang indah, selayaknya suatu game rhythm yang cenderung suram, dan karakter utama bertopeng hitam. Tapi untuk _Trance,_ aku harus menggunakan _synthesizer Yamaha_ enam puluh tuts. Itulah hadiah dari Mizuki Takuro sebagai pemusik tradisional, itulah tujuannya. Dan sebuah _air guitar_ , butuh bantuan sahabatku Kagashime Gumi untuk mengiring lagu bersama yang lebih condong ke genre _rock_. Belum juga seorang illustrator lelaki muda, Pikoro Utakame. Biasanya suka dipanggil dengan nama sebutan Piko. Sekarang ini, aku sudah mengkomponis sepuluh lagu. _IA-P,_ sebagai nama producer aku tidak populer, dan aku tidak ingin populer.

Kembali ke komputer, aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak wajar pada komputerku yang layarnya bergaris tua ini. Bukankah Miku itu hanyalah sebuah perangkat lunak suara untuk menyanyi? Ah, pasti karena mata yang sayup ini, menurunkan fokus pada layar monitor. Tapi, dalam tampilan monitor memang terlihat suatu peringatan untuk _update_ baru. _Hatsune Miku Ver. 39.0.1._ _Update_ apakah itu? Sesuai angkanya, itu adalah angka spesialis Miku. Aku paham, pasti itu sebuah rencana oleh perusahaan _Crypton._ Aku yakin itu.

Aku mengkonfirmasikan diri untuk meng _install_ update tersebut, ingin mencari berbagai fitur-fitur baru dalam update tersebut. Kutunggu sekitar belasan menit. Samping kamar aku mengisengkan diri untuk main piano sambil merasakan udara malam yang bersalju itu. Udara musim dingin, aku sesuaikan temanya dengan lagu _Winter Wind, Étude Opus 25 No. 11_ karya _Chopin_. Susah memang, lagu yang sebenarnya kukenal melalui suatu _anime_ yang menitikberatkan alat musik piano dan biola. Kutransisikan dengan karya lagu keduaku, - _Cry-ogenic sorrow_. Itulah dimana aku mengandalkan lirik lagu yang sedih, tentang sepasang yang meraung dengan kesedihan di dalam badai salju yang berkepanjangan.

 _Update_ belasan menit telah selesai, dengan munculnya konfirmasi untuk membuka aplikasi. Kubuka dan hasilnya menakjubkan...

" _Selamat malam, IA-P."_

 _._

 _._

Bisa bicara! Hatsune Miku bisa bicara secara spontan! Sungguh... ini sungguh menakjubkan. Suaranya yang cempreng nan khas ini dapat diatur selayaknya manusia, tapi masih ada nuansa robotik _auto-tune_ nya. Iris mata _cobalt blue_ nya menatapku dengan sinar yang merefleksikan bayangan. Tepat sekali, aku dapat melihat cahaya visual Miku tersebut lewat retinanya.

Dekat _startup bar_ , aku melihat suatu kotak _text box_ untuk membalas pesan singkat, hanya dua ratus lima puluh enam karakter dapat ditampung dalam chat _draft_. Aku akan ketik singkat dengan kejutan.

 _-Salam kenal, Hatsune Miku yang hidup.-_

Miku tersenyum padaku, sebagai producer yang setia. Hmm... Cara kerja update _39.0.1_ itu identik dengan interaksi. Aku memang bahagia dapat bicara dengan karakter _virtual._ Akupun tersenyum bersama.

" _Aku sangat bahagia dengan karyamu yang memilikki tema menarik dan inspiratif, jauh berbeda dari produser lain,"_ puji Miku melalui layar kaca, membinarkan kurva senyuman yang dinamis, seperti karakter _Anime._

Memang, aku tidak perlu dipuji oleh siapapun. Tapi aku pasti menerimanya kalau Miku sendirilah yang memujiku. Tetap saja menatapku, ada pesan pemberitahuan yang memberitahuku bahwa aku bisa berinteraksi lewat kontak suara. Pasti saja, aku akan menunjukkan warna suaraku ini, melalui mikropon yang telah dipasang di CPU. Kupasang dan kunyalakan, dengan jarak puluhan sentimeter antar kontak mulut dan speakernya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur sebagai penyanyi virtual, menyukai karyaku," balasku dalam pujian.

" _Begitukah? Lalu, aku ingin jujur saja IA-P. Karena kamu adalah producer yang patut dihargai. sebagai virtual singer aku ingin bertemu padamu."_

Langsung saja? Miku langsung mengatakan ungkapan manis padaku? Pahamku dengan pahamnya berbeda. Aku menganggapnya telah bertemu pada Miku. Tapi aku adalah orang yang cenderung realistis, tidak ada namanya kontak antara dimensi yang berbeda.

"Maaf, itu bukan identitasmu."

Sepatah kalimat itu saja, kalimat yang terkesan tajam membelalakan mata Miku secara tiba-tiba. Kalimatku terlalu mengejutkan Miku tanpa adanya suara apapun, seperti mode sunyi. Kelamahanku mungkin... tidak mengetahui adanya "hati" di dalam seperangkat lunak.

" _Apa katamu?..."_ rintih Miku dengan sonar tidak seimbang.

"Hadapilah realita, Miku. Aku bukan seorang pemimpi," elakku dalam pertanyaan singkat.

Pemimpi... memang. Karena terlalu mendambakan sesuatu yang imajinatif, itulah diriku yang masih polos. Tapi semua itu sudah usang oleh kesalahpahaman yang sering kulakukan zaman itu. Saat itu juga, Miku meneteskan air mata setetes demi setetes, pecah-pecah.

" _Kejam... kenapa producer-san kejam begitu?..."_

Aku diam saja, dengan tatapan yang kosong langsung pada optik Miku. Bersamaan mau minta maaf, tapi tekadku sudah bulat.

"Miku, aku ingin bertemu kamu melalui komputer, tapi aku tidak bilang ingin menemuimu dengan kamu pindah dimensi seenaknya. Terlalu beresiko untukmu memang..."

" _Ah... begitu ya?... mungkin diriku ini yang terlalu bermimpi, bukan anda,"_ ucap Miku dengan hati bersedu.

Miku menyadarinya lambat laun, tetapi air matanya masih mengalir berpecah-pecah. Alasan air mata itupun berbeda, bahwa sebenarnya Miku sendiri yang menyesal menjadi sekedar karakter _virtual_.

" _Bagaimanapun juga, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin... meski aku ingin menemuimu, tetap saja semuanya itu mimpi belaka. Maafkan aku ya..."_ mohon Miku dengan sangat, menahan air mata yang mendesakkan hati sang imajiner. Tampak jelas bahwa Miku memang mau menemuiku, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"Sudah kuduga kamu tidak akan menjadi nyata," cetusku dengan suara levitasi.

" _Aku mengerti Master,"_ ucapnya dengan suara yang terdesak-desak.

Mengerti? Tapi tetap saja hatinya bersikeras pada dirinya untuk menjadi nyata. Sudah terlalu jelas bahwa sklera Miku yang memerah itu menghambat kejujuran antar perkataan dan lubuk hatinya. Bisa saja kotak surat elektronik aku ini penuh mencapai batas jumlah sekian- _bit_ oleh Miku sendiri. Aku lelah sekarang, harus menutup program "Hatsune Miku" lalu aku _shut down_. 39.0.1 _update_ memang jauh lain dari yang kuduga... tapi tidak sepenuhnya dalam hal yang positif. Sikap keras kepala itu, sejujurnya menyesali diriku yang lampau. Komputer yang telah berlayar hitam ini bukan arti dari keheningan, melainkan suara Miku yang tetap menangis dengan rintihan. Jauh dari suara khasnya, tetap saja terdengar jelas dari telingaku seolah-olah interaksi tersebut belum di _log out_. Tapi bisa jadi itu hanyalah gema berbayang di dalam syaraf otakku sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari Vocaloid yang lain..." igauku saat tidur, merasa insomnia, "akulah yang harus minta maaf... Miku..."

Aku mungkin terlalu kasar, tapi itu nyata. Dan itulah ungkapan penyesalanku...

.

 **-Tamat-**

* * *

Sesuai hari yang aku akan post, kalian tahu apa yang kurencanakan barusan. Tapi karena urusan sekolah, aku tidak seaktif saat hari libur. Terima kasih telah membaca.

* * *

 _Vocaloid baru yang akan dibeli : VY1._


End file.
